Soaring
by itsasouthernthing
Summary: New characters and different past. Same type of idea as the flock. The original flock may come into play later in the story. Not really sure about the plot later on in the story.
1. Preface

My name is Alexandria Soaring. Yeah, I'm a winged-avian-hybrid. He works at the school. He killed my mother when I was three. She way trying to stop him from taking me to the School. He warned for her to stop several times to stop fighting him. I wished my mother would have stopped then maybe she would still be here.

He started to get angry and when he's angry there is stopping him. He pulled out a gun from his trench coat. The he fried four shots, one to the head in between her eyes, one at her heart, and two in her back. I remember screaming at him to stop it, to bring her back, and asking why he didn't love her.

He would not listen to me, I remember struggling against him. Still he dragged me into my mother's bedroom. I don't want to relive what happed next. I'll just say it was the most awful thing that he could do to a kid.

The he brought me to the school. The white coats turned me into a hybrid and I have been here since then. That was eleven years ago. Do the math. And the answer is...

I am an astounding fourteen years old. They keep all the experiments in different rooms. Back when the school first opened up, it had problems up with the hybrids escaping. So, not they isolate all the experiments.

I have escaped a few times before. But all because I was alone. I am sick and tired of coming back to this place. Today was the day, that would change. Things were definitely going to change.


	2. planning

-1I am kept in this thing called a room with four white walls, an old spring mattress on the ground, a small leaking sink, and a bathroom.

In the rooms next to me I had heard the others hybrids in them, sometimes yelling or talking in their sleep. I had seen the other hybrids a few times during the years. The whitecoats tried to keep us separated as much as possible. There were four other bird hybrids that I knew of.

One of them was 14 like me, the second was 11, the third was 10, and the last was 8. Wondering how I know this? I broke into a file room last time before I broke out. They were on one of the file cabinets.

Back to the present I heard one of the Erasers coming. Ugly, wolf things the School uses as guards so we don't escape. Ha they can think twice about that. The doorknob turned slowly and then came in the hairy form of an… you guessed it, an Eraser.

"Come on, birdie! They want to run some tests," said the brute.

"And what if I don't want to dog breath," I snarled back.

" Oh, I like the feisty!" said the hairy eraser looking at my body up and down, "Either way you will come though."

A shiver ran down my back as his eyes kept grazing me up and down. Memories started pouring back into my head. The pain… that bedroom… screaming for help… and darkness… The Eraser was staring at me vaguely. I got off from the bed and smiled sweetly. Then I swung my fist back and hit him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and swung a side kick at my legs. I did a roundhouse kick to his head and he was out cold. I dragged his huge body into my room and shut the door quietly. Oh yeah, forgot to mention I have super strength or something like that.

I looked around and nobody was in the hallway. Good. I grabbed the set of keys that were still in the hallway. Then I took off running to the rooms of the other winged hybrids.


	3. Shayne

The other hybrids' rooms were all on one hallway. I took a left at the next corner and ran down to the to the end of that hallway. The hallways were covered in bleach white paint with little chips of black in it. Then I took a right and found one of the hybrid's room, I frantically seached to find a key to match the key hole. But wait, couldn't I just pull off the door knob anyway? Argh, sometimes I just forget to think! I got the doorknob off with a little tug and the door was slightly shaking.

I carefully pushed the door open and saw a bemused boy about 14 sitting on an old matress. He had shaggy light brown hair that was a little wavy, shining emerald green eyes. His wings were half-way extended against the back of a wall. Fully extended, they were about 15 feet from feather tip to feather tip, and the feathers were a creamish brown with a greenish tint that matched his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking excited and confused.

"What does it look like? I'm busting us out of this hell," I replied sarcastically closing the door behind me silently while carefully repositioning the doorknob back on the door.

"Okay, so how are we goint to get out?" said the boy standing up from the matress.

"Well, we are going to go up through that air vent," I said pointing at the vent, "Then go get the other winged hybrids and get the hell out of here!"

"Alright, but where are we going after that?"

"We'll figure out that part later with the others."

"Okay, I'll get the vent."

"How?"

"Just watch." The booy lifted his right hand towards the vent. A single white scar ran the entire length of his index finger and down the back of his hand and stopped at his wrist. Slowly, the screws started poppin out one by one that were holding up the vent. Then the metal covering over the vent fell soundlessly to the the ground landing on the cold concrete floor.

"So you have telepathy?" I said looking bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess."

With that, I let out my wings and flapped up to the air vent and tucked my wings in, and crawled to the side so… What was his name?

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He flew up the opening and landed beside me. "That answer your question." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah,"

"By the way, I'm Shayne." said the boy looking at me.

"I'm Alexandria Soaring. But just call me Alex."

"Okay, guess we should get the other three."

Hmm. Now which way to go in the air vent. Argh, stupid confusing vents! I'll guess I'll take a right and go straight. I hate confusing maze things!


	4. Star, Crunch, and Drake

Alexandria's POV:

We wound through the vent until we found the three other avians' rooms. Eventually Shayne and I found them. They were all stretched on the one extensive that stretched out for about a mile. Let me tell you, it gets pretty hot up here with all the metal and being pressed up into such a little confined space.

The first hybrid we found was eleven. She had wavy dirty blonde hair that reached the mid of her back. Her eyes were a shade of a strange lavender. She had a thin face with thin cheekbones. She said her name was Star. Star's skin was very pale as if she had never seen broad daylight.

I told her the same as I had told Shayne.

"I'll come but can we please, get my little brother next? I haven't seen him for a few years. I have no idea what has happened to him since when we first brought here," Star said worriedly pausing to catch her breath.

"Okay, we'll get your brother next and then we'll get the other one like us," I said agreeing since I had never had a brother or sister for that matter. I would guess you would want to see them as soon as you could if you hadn't seen them for a few years, but then who I am to say.

We went down the vent about twenty more long rooms. Star peered down the air duct and concluded that it was her little brother. Shayne loosely let down the covering over the bottom of the vent. Star then went down and told her little eight year old brother what we were doing. He was all but delighted to come with us, to get out of the hell whole, the whitecoats call a room.

Star said his name was Crunch. Crunch had stick straight medium brown hair. He had the same skin color as Star and the same face shape but other than that they looked nothing alike. He had deep ocean blue eyes widened with the joy of the thought of freedom or escaping from this place.

Then we went to find the twelve year old. About a million rooms later on, we found him sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I kicked the covering of the vent off and slid down to talk to him. The others followed suit. He looked startled but happy at the aspect of seeing others like him.

I told him what we were doing and he seemed fine enough with the idea to come along. He said his name was Drake but said nothing else. When we had mentioned the idea of leaving he had only nodded.

Drake had straight black hair that fell down to the end of his neck. It looked like I wasn't the only one of us that the whitecoats hadn't given a haircut in a while. His eyes, what you could see of them, were a warm, dark caramel color. His skin was that of a newly fallen snow, as where the rest of ours.

I guess since I'm describing the others, I may as well describe myself. Or have I? No, I guess I haven't. Anyway, I have midnight black unruly, curly hair; that is if you could call it that. As did the others I had very pale skin, you could see my blood pulsing in my veins if you got about five feet away from me. The only thing that I did like about my appearance was my eyes, which were a sapphire baby blue.

Back to the present, I was in front of the others with them following close behind to a route I knew well from previous times, to escape. I took a right up the vent and then left until I started to feel a rise. Sure enough, the vent was steadily sloping up to the very top. When we reached the end of the vent, there was a colossal thick metal thing over it. Last time, I had escaped that had not been there or any evidence it would be there. The whitecoats have done a lot in the past few weeks then.

Hmmm. It looked like I wouldn't be able to move it even with my strength. Now, this was going to be tough to get out of. Then I started to hear faint yells down below and then the unmistakable claws of erasers tearing up the sides of a metal vent. And, I thought it was going to be tough to get out of before. What to do?

**Author Note: I won't be able to update for about a week because of a school field trip for several days and then I'm going up to Virginia for a few days to visit family. I'll take a notebook to write in and then update with two new chapters when I get back or at least I'll try. Sorry, for the long break in updating. I was really busy with thanksgiving and then my grandmother going back in the hospital. Reviews would be nice while I'm gone but you don't have to do if you don't want. See ya'll in about a week.**


End file.
